


Will you be mine

by buttheyrebrothers



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Dom Jensen, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sub Jared, Top Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttheyrebrothers/pseuds/buttheyrebrothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shooting Season 1 of Supernatural is almost over and no one knows if there will be a second one.<br/>Jared is terrified of losing it all, a great job, his set family, Jensen.<br/>When he is close to breaking during a brother scene Jensen decides to help his friend out. Things will never be the same afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you be mine

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Будешь моим?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005545) by [Ingunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingunn/pseuds/Ingunn), [J_Squared (Wincent_Cester)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared)



They’re filming the episode ‘Salvation’ in early spring and while they still have a lot of fun on set the tension raises steadily. No one knows whether there will be a second season or not. Everyone hopes so, though.

The last months had been amazing, everyone would agree to that. The set feels like a second home to many, hours on end spent with the cast and crew. Jared is one of those people who have started to associate shooting the show with more than a simple job. He feels like he found a place to belong, a chance to prove himself and learn a lot about his craft. That alone is really fucking special, but it pales compared to the fact that he also found _Jensen_.

He is terrified of losing it all.

It translates into his acting as well, the desperation of Sam raw and honest. When he slams Dean (Jensen) against the wall and yells “Don’t you say that. Not you.” he feels himself shaking, body tense and voice close to breaking. The panic he is trying his hardest to swallow like acid is burning his throat, his mouth, and he is afraid it will hurt Jensen in its wake. He tries to breathe, to deliver his lines and on some level he knows the tape is still good to use, that he is still Sam pleading with Dean. But he is also Jared, pleading with Jensen. Only for what, he has no idea.

Green eyes are looking back at him with a strange expression and he can’t place it, is not even sure to whom it belongs. And then Jensen starts talking, and his words are all Dean, but the quiver in his voice is as much for Jared as it is for Sam.

Needless to say, they end up using the tape.

* * *

 

On the drive home the air is thick with something unnamed between them. Jensen hasn’t stopped looking at him all day, quiet, assessing. They acted their usual self, mostly. But now and then touches lingered longer, skin felt tighter.

There is more heat behind those emerald eyes then he ever saw before and it makes him shiver from more than the Canadian cold. Jensen is quiet next to him, hasn’t spoken more than a few words since the finished the brother scene. Jared wishes he would say something, relieve some of the crackling tension. He can’t be the only one feeling it.

He may be desperate and scared, but he is not crazy.

Their driver makes his first stop at Jared’s rented house, like he always does at the end of the day. He picks up Jensen first and brings him back last. And Jared knows it’s a thing of twenty minutes or so but he still thinks it’s unfair to Jensen, that he has to get up earlier and gets to be at home later.

“Can you maybe pick me up first tomorrow, Mike?” he asks out of the blue.

Jensen gives him another one of those looks, like Jared is a puzzle he wants to solve so bad it drives him crazy. Jared chooses to ignore it, instead concentrating on their driver.

“Sure thing. I’ll be there half an hour earlier than usual then.” And easy as nothing Jensen gets another thirty minutes of sleep.

“Thanks, buddy. Appreciate it.”

Not even five minutes later they pull up at Jared’s driveway. Jared gets out and turns back around to say goodnight to Jensen and Mike, but Jensen doesn’t sit in his seat anymore.

Instead, he’s standing next to the car as well.

“You know what, we’re both beat and you have to be, too. Just pick us both up here tomorrow morning, ‘kay?” Jensen apparently still knows how to talk; the things he says just don’t make much sense.

“ _What?_ ”

“I can crash here, right? Or does it bother you?” And how is Jared supposed to answer that? Of course Jensen can crash here; he just doesn’t understand why he would want to.

“Uh, sure. Of course you can. Come on in!” _Tone it down, Padalecki._

They both wave Mike goodbye before walking up to the front door. Jared’s dogs greet them eagerly, Sadie going straight at Jensen. _Traitor_. He watches how his best friend greets his girl with enthusiasm, giving her an excessive belly rub. His chest constricts. _I can’t lose this._

It’s by chance that he notices how Jensen palpates Sadie’s collar with rapt attention. Strange, but whatever. It’s a nice collar, soft red leather with a D-ring at the front.

“Okay, here’s the deal.” Jensen’s voice startles him out of his reverie, but he doesn’t get the chance to say anything before Jensen continues.

“I’ve been watching you for days now, Jared. Actually, that’s not true. I can’t keep my eyes off you since I met you, but that’s not the point.”

If you ask Jared, that’s a very important point. Jensen doesn’t ask.

“And I know you’re nervous and tense, afraid we’re gonna lose the show. I wish I could tell you that that’s not going to happen, but I won’t ever lie to you. We just don’t know and there is nothing we can do about it. What we can do is blow off some steam, get rid of this nervous tension. You want that, Jared?”

It sounds like a loaded question, like his answer could change everything he knows. He’s not sure he wants that but it’s Jensen who’s asking so there will ever be only one answer.

“Yes.”

“That’s my boy.” The shiver that runs down his spine comes as a surprise but not an unpleasant one. He looks at Jensen with big eyes, like his co-star knows what’s going on with him.

“You like that, don’t ya? Me calling you my boy? And you are, Jared. Or – you could be, if you want to.”

When has Jensen gotten so close to him?

He can barely speak through the lump in his throat but he presses out one single question. It’s the only important one anyway.

“You’d want – Do you want me to?”

Hazel meets green for a long, silent moment. All the hairs on Jared’s body start to stand up and they’re not the only part of his anatomy that pays attention to the proceedings.

“I never wanted anything more.”

Five words that end life as he knew it to give birth to something new. At least the heat he feels could be a sign of a phoenix rebirth, like he burnt out to shine even brighter.

He really needs to stop thinking and get on with the program. Which consists of Jensen’s plush and very kissable lips on his.

The kiss is urgent, deep and dirty right from the start. Like they need to make up for all that lost time. They should’ve been doing this right after their audition. Fuck it, during it. Sam and Dean _are_ awfully close anyway, right?

“Jared, slow down.” Given like an order but voice still soft. He doesn’t even think of disobeying, just takes his hands out of Jensen’s pants. How did they get there?

“Good boy.” Again, lightning fast it zings through his whole body like an electric shock.

Jensen just smiles at him, bright enough that the skin around his eyes crinkles.

“I want you to listen to real good, okay?” Expectant look. He is supposed to answer that, right? If his brain would just come online again, but it must have short circuited.

“Okay.” It sounds a bit like a question but it seems to be enough.

“This is probably new for you but I need you to trust me on this. I know what I’m doing and I watched you enough to have a fairly certain idea what it is you need. So, I’m gonna call the shots and you are a good boy and follow my lead. What do you say, you’re in?”

His brain is still stuck on the good boy, and somewhere deep down he suspects that he should at least ask what it is that Jensen plans on doing. But most of all he just wants to be a good boy for Jensen. He wants to make to other man happy, so that he would maybe like Jared enough to stay.

“Yes. I’m in.” Another kiss, this time soft and tender.

“You have no fucking clue what you’re doing to me, don’t ya? Driving me crazy for months with your long legs and those huge paws of yours. And then the way you take my orders” hands on his jeans, opening the button and pulling down the zipper with nimble fingers “– it’s just beautiful. Addicting, and I don’t think I want to quit. I want this so much it’s making me a bit crazy and you’re just gonna give it to me, don’t ya?”

He’s not waiting for an answer, just pulls down Jared’s jeans and boxers. “Didn’t even ask what I want, you just give it. You’re amazing, Jared. My lovely boy.”

They’re both looking down at Jared’s cock, which is resting thick and heavy against his hip. The tip is already wet with precome. He feels like he’s never been this turned on in his whole life and no one even had a hand on his dick.

“Look at you, already dripping for me. Such a beautiful cock, babe. So big and wet for me. I’m gonna ride it, put it to good use for as long as I want. And you will just lay there and take it.”

Jared has no clear recollection how he ended up naked on the thick rug on his living room floor. Jensen is standing above him, shirt lost somewhere, sometime and jeans open, going commando underneath. He’s stroking his cock languidly, like he’s just waiting for Jared to come back and participate in the proceeding. Only, it didn’t sound like Jensen needed much more than Jared’s dick for his plans. His cock blurts out another drop of slick at the thought.

“There you are, lover boy. Spaced out on me for a while. It’s okay, though. I enjoyed manhandling you around for a change.” Jared blushes at the unconcealed heat in Jensen’s eyes.

“I always wondered if you’d blush all over. And you do! What a pretty color it is on you. So, so pretty.” Jensen practically coos and Jared should tell him to shove it, he’s not a girl and anyway, if someone is the pretty one it’s Jensen. But he just lays there and writhes with tiny little shocks running through his long body at those words.

“You know what would make you even prettier, sweetheart?” Jensen looks at him like Jared should know the answer to that, but he really doesn’t.

He wouldn’t have thought of Sadie’s red leather collar but then again, he was not prepared for anything that has happened so far.

“It matches the tone of your skin perfectly. Will you let me put it on you, Jared?” And some intrinsically understanding passes between them that this will change their dynamic again.

This time, he can only nod. He wouldn’t be able to tell which words would leave his mouth but he is too afraid of them to find out. At least for now.

The look on Jensen’s face is worth a thousand of his yesses. He looks like Jared just gave him the world with a pretty red bow around it. Only that the bow is a collar and it goes around Jared’s neck.

The skin of Jensen’s hands is warm and softer than they look. Strong and capable. Another shudder runs through him at the sound of the clasp. He swallows and feels the leather press against his throat. His cock jerks at the sensation, a steady dripping of precome slicking his skin. The moist places feel colder than the burning skin around. He’s sure he won’t last long.

“Shhh. It’s okay, baby. You’re doing so, so good. Shhh, everything’s fine.” Jensen is cooing again and he becomes aware that he is shaking. “So beautiful, Jay. I can’t believe – you should see yourself, never seen a prettier thing in my life.”

Jensen kisses him again, tiny little pecks all over his face, like butterfly wings caressing his heated skin. He still feels shaky, so many sensations crashing down on him. He feels save and love and so turned on he wants to cry from all of it it. Jensen is breaking him and Jared just hopes he’ll still be there to put him back together again.

His face feels cold when Jensen draws back but the heat in his groin intensifies when the other man stands up to drop his pants, and retrieves a small tube and a rectangular foil from it.

“You’re going to put those long, gorgeous finger in me. One by one, as slow or fast as I say. And then, when I think I’m loose enough to take that monster dick of yours I’m gonna ride you. Nice and slow.”

He straddles Jared’s hip like he belongs there, like the space between his bones is carved out just for him. Jensen places the foil next to Jared’s head and takes his right hand in his own. He opens the tube and pours a generous amount of lube on his pointer, middle and ring finger.

“Slow.”

Jared strokes over Jensen’s puckered hole with his pointer finger, wetting it and getting the blood flow going. He knows how sensitive this area can be, so he gives it his full attention for a moment, tugging at the opening, following its line with his finger pad, only pushing the tip in, until Jensen is panting above him.

“Quit teasing, asshole.” Jared can’t help the chuckle that escapes him.

“I thought you said _slow_.” With one, quick movement of Jensen’s hips Jared’s finger is buried knuckle deep inside scorching heat.

“Forgot you’re a smartass.”

He has already two fingers inside of Jensen when he goes for the tiny bundle of nerves deep inside. He crooks his fingers and strokes over the raised flesh. Again, and again, and again. Above him, jerky sounds can be heard. _Ah ah ah_. Like the breath is punched out of Jensen’s lungs with every stroke.

“More. I need _more_. Jared!” The urgency in Jensen’s voice is like a revelation. He complies without thought, eager to make it as good as possible for Jensen. He’s a good boy.

He sees the fight in Jensen’s eyes as soon as his hole greedily accepts the third finger. On the one hand, he wants to go slow, make it last. On the other, he can’t wait any longer, it’s written in every line of his gorgeous face. Jared doesn’t care which way wins, will do whatever Jensen tells him.

For a moment, Jensen starts to fuck himself on Jared’s finger with a feverous abundance before he abruptly pulls away. “One day you’re gonna make me come on your fingers alone.”

“Yes, sir.”

This time it’s Jensen whose body is wrecked by shudders and he has to press a hand against his cock before the pressure kills him or he comes like a teenager without a hand on him.

And just like that Jensen seems to unwilling to wait any longer. He grabs Jared’s dick and in one smooth slide he impales himself on the thick length in his hand. The breath is knocked out of both of them and for a single moment time stand still. That’s it, the Holy Grail, the thing people search for all their lives.

Or, you know, hormones.

The effect is the same, nerve ends are alight with burning passion and neither man dares to move. Jared because he feels he is not allowed. He’s not sure why Jensen remains unmoving but the look on his face is one of stunned bliss. It’s not a bad look on him and Jared is happy to wait for him forever.

“Jared.” Carried by a soft exhale.

“Right here, for as long as you want me.”

And then Jensen is moving, slow slide upwards until only the thick head of Jared’s cock is buried inside of him, before slamming down. Taking Jared so fucking deep.

Jensen echoes his thoughts. “So deep, Jared, baby. Deeper than anyone ever before. I can fucking taste you, you’re perfect, oh god”

Jared almost loses it when a finger is hooked into the D-ring of his collar. Jensen pulls on it until it’s almost too tight to breathe and he actually gets lightheaded.

“You’re mine, my good boy. Say it. Say. It.”

His balls draw tight against his body and everything inside him screams. _Yes_ and _yours_ , _forever_. It still costs him a herculean effort to open his move, make his tongue move or air reach his abused lungs.

“Yours. Your good boy.”

Just like that, Jensen is coming, thick streaks of come painting Jared’s chest. Jensen buries his head in Jared’s neck while his body is shaking through the aftershocks. It’s so intense Jared feels like he’s the one coming but he is still hard and aching inside of Jensen.

He loses another minute or so, overwhelmed from his partners orgasm, not even his own. Jensen is kissing, and licking, and biting his neck. His hips never stop moving, tiny little jerks like he can’t help it and Jared is going crazy.

“You were perfect Jared. So fucking perfect. My good boy. So good to me, giving me all this.” With that he contracts his inner muscles and Jared almost chokes on his own spit.

“You’ve been so good, I think you deserve a reward.” More kisses, on his eyelids, his nose, the mole right next to it, his forehead. “How about I let you come?”

In another lifetime, hell yesterday, he would’ve been ashamed of the whine that leaves his mouth. But the way Jensen’s hips trash tells him there is nothing to be ashamed of. A soft kiss on his lips just confirms it.

“Okay, baby. Hold on tight.” And with that he starts moving again, tensing his muscles on each slide upwards. He’s so close, he just needs –.

“Come, baby. Come for me.”

He always liked clear directions.


End file.
